


True Love

by nataliarogers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliarogers/pseuds/nataliarogers
Summary: Scarlett talks about her journey to find her true love, her past relationships and her new one.
Relationships: Scarlett Johansson/Colin Jost
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	True Love

Love.  
A thing Scarlett has been searching all her life but has never achieved this goal.  
For sure she met with possessive love, fake love, fragile love, faded love...

Even though she only met the dark sides of love, she couldn't stop herself from trying.  
She has been through a lot about this matter, people would ask her about her divorces, how she moved on but they don't understand that the hard part it's not only that.

She's been dating since she was 15 and she never had a break.  
Is it because she can't be alone?  
Is it because she just wants to be with as many people as she can?

Neither of those, she wants love and she wants to give it too.  
It's her point of view of life: you must love and be loved; and when she'll finally get this kind of love she for sure will know.

Her first boyfriend seemed pretty good but she could tell something was off, even though they lasted 5 years it was just a teenager love, nothing more.

Years passed by and she met the guy that soon after would have been her first husband.

She hoped that it would be her only marriage, this was the first signal that made her realize that marriage shouldn't be like this, it should be based first of all on trust, and that kind of thoughts shouldn't even have crossed her mind.

When she found out he cheated on her, she must admit that a part of her wasn't even surprised.

She really tried to give him everything he needed but he just couldn't bring himself to accept that his wife, a woman could be successful as him or more, or at least that she worked as well and wasn't like a puppy following him everywhere he went or waiting for him to get home.

She doesn't regret marrying him, she actually doesn't believe in them because even though it hurt, it changed her life and taught her a lesson she was thankful for: if you're meant to be, then you are but if you're not, you must not blame yourself even though you tried.

Her past relationships were nothing serious, just her trying to really move on from her first divorce, it really devasted her no matter how she sees things now.

Then she went to Paris with a friend and she met what in a few years would be her second husband and the father of her first child.

She thought he was different, like the opposite of her first groom, he even came from another country, speaking a different language.

It was challenging for her and she genuinely loved him but it wasn't the burning, passionate love she was searching for.

God there was none left after Rose was born.  
Her daughter.  
She understood that her love for him wasn't real because the love she felt for her daughter wasn't even comparable to anything she had ever felt.

When she took the test and saw the answer she felt the happiest she had ever been, but then she found out the gender of the baby and again she felt that she couldn't be happier... but this feelings were nothing because when she gave birth to her and held her for the first, right there she realized what love is and that she has never received it from any of her partners.

She stayed with her husband a lot more than she should have and wanted but she had a daughter with him, it was really hard counting that she came from divorced parents and she didn't want her daughter to experience any bad event.

She tried her best but men seem to be too evil, during the battle for the custody of Rose, he even brought in her work, as if she'd ever put her daughter second on her "important" list.

Well this divorce was even harder because they had to fought over their own daughter.

In the end they're both trying to be at least civil aroud one another and spend time together the three of them for Rose's sake.  
During this time she met someone.

She actually can't believe how fast it happened, she hadn't even divorced yet and there she was meeting this new guy and things worked really fast for them.

After a month or two it felt as if they'd known each others for years and had loved each others for just as long.  
They got along since the first day, they didn't even make it to the third date before they confessed their feelings one another.

It was weird, she knew she should've been more cautious and careful this time but her feelings... they resembled the ones she had for Rose and she couldn't believe it was real so she gave it a try.

She thanks herself everyday for that goddamn choice.  
She knows it now.

It wasn't just a simple love she was searching for, it was the _**true**_ love.  
She feels it.

In the way he looks at her.  
In the way he worries about both her and her daughter.  
In the way he puts them first, no matter the others or himself.

In the way he does things he actually hates just to make them happy.  
In the way the first thing to do in the morning is giving her kisses and cuddling even when they're late.

In the way he always checks on her, prepares her foos knowing she skips meals.  
In the he cares for her.  
In the way he _**loves**_ her.

Scarlett gets up from her seat.  
"Hunt, i'm ready"  
She calls her twin brother and he gets by her side and puts her arm on his.

She wiped off a few tears that escaped without her realizing it.  
The music started to play.  
It was time.

The doors opened.  
There he was.  
Standing on the altar waiting for her.  
Him.

Her soon to be third husband.  
The love of her life.  
Her long waited and desired true love.  
The right one.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like and it's not boring and that i impersonated Scarlett in the right way.  
> you can leave some constructive criticism and some comments to let me know what you think about it.  
> If i messed up some words or even verbs please let me know.  
> Leave kudos, thank you🤧❣


End file.
